1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to pulse generators and, particularly, to a pulse generator controlling a servo motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital differential analyzer (DDA) is a digital implementation of a differential analyzer. The DDA generates a pulse command to control motion of a servo motor. The DDA receives a pulse command from a CPU in an operating cycle and generates a pulse command after calculation. Normally, the operating cycle of the CPU is the same as that of the DDA. If errors occur between the CPU and DDA, the CPU may send two pulse commands to the DDA in an operating cycle. The DDA cannot generate two corresponding pulse commands in one operating cycle.
What is needed, therefore, is a pulse generator which can overcome the described limitations.